Kazeko Junpei
Personality Kazeko is rather justified, and can be very passionate about being fair to others. Befitting her status as a Kitsune, she’s very mischievous, though not as much as some would think. She’s also shy at times, preferring to stay and watch from afar more than interact directly. She has a rather decent sense of humor and plays along with jokes a lot when she’s confused. Kaze tends to be too selfless, offering things to people that she knows might hurt her. She's also been noted to be a bit ditzy. Appearance Human Form Kazeko’s human form has chocolate brown hair with piercing teal eyes. She is often seen with a black jacket covering her dress shirt, tie, and short skirt. She stands at 5ft 4in and weighs around 250lbs, despite looking thin. Kitsune are characteristically heavy, so this explains it well. She has very fair, pale skin, as characteristic of kitsune, and has noted that her human form “despises long sun exposure”. 'Fighting Form' This is Kazeko’s fighting form; she uses this form when in a battle. When in this form she gains ears and 1-5 of her tails are present. These tail has the ability to grab, battle, etc. Her hair changes to a light orange color, resembling that of her true nature.In this form she possesses the ability to summon the hilt of a samurai sword. The blade is not present, she is a wind/fire kitsune and therefore she uses this ability to condense the air around her into a windblade. She is very agile with this weapon and has had years of training and honing her skills with it. Using her tails, she can also create “foxwind” which are razor sharp wisps of wind that attack the target she sets them upon. They can be used to guard and/or heal her and other entities. She becomes much more agile in this form. She has a nasty habit of creating illusions to confuse and exploit her enemies, being more prone to it in this form. She has reached five tails, and her fighting form has gained markings such as the ones one her face, displayed here. <- - 'Fox Form' This form is usually used for sneaking or minor battles. It can be used for fleeing. Kazeko says she prefers this form from her humanoid form, as she says she feels more protected. It has piercing, glowing orange eyes and carries her soul orb in it’s tail. This form usually only has one tail, and is a deep orange(different than her hair color in human form). Sizes vary, but it is never bigger than a wolf. She can use her wind wisps in this form but it is weaker than in her fighting form. Her tails can split into up to five, and can be used to grip things. 'True Form ' This form is extremely dangerous, holding immense power. Kazeko’s mind has little control in this form, using feral instincts. Usage for too long will lead to brain damage. It tires her out immensely, and therefore after she reverts back to her fox form she will remain unconscious for at least an hour while she recuperates. Once she reaches seven tails, this form will be able to fly. Her elements are both present in this form, both volatile and very powerful. She is only able to activate this form by using the orb she carries on her in the form of a pendant/necklace, or in her tail in her fox form, inside which she has placed half her soul. All five tails are present in this form. Kazeko has never entered this form before. Generally, most spirit foxes posses this kind of orb. They must do this in order to control their mischievous desires and not turn into demons. Those who do not engage in this practice usually end up as malevolent demon foxes. But, if this orb is taken, the stealer will be enabled with the ability to cast a seal on the spirit fox who owns it and force them to obey their commands. Skills 'Academic' Math: 8/10 Science: 6/10 Literature: 2/10 Cooking: 7/10 History: 4/10 Foreign Language: 5/10 Combat Human Form Hand to Hand: 6/10 Blunt Weaponry: 4/10 Bladed Weaponry: 5/10 Ranged Weaponry: 4/10 Thrown Weaponry: 4/10 Magic Arts: 3/10 ''Combat Form'' Hand to Hand: 10/10 Blunt Weaponry: 5/10 Bladed Weaponry: 11/10 Ranged Weaponry: 9/10 Thrown Weaponry: 6/10 Magic Arts: 7/10 ''Fox Form'' Hand to Teeth: 8/10 Blunt Weaponry: 2/10 Bladed Weaponry: 2/10 Ranged Weaponry: 7/10 Thrown Weaponry: 6/10 Magic Arts: 8/10 True Form Hand to Tooth: 10/10 Blunt Weaponry: 2/10 Bladed Weaponry:2/10 Ranged Weaponry: 2/10 Thrown Weaponry: 2/10 Magic Arts: 23/10 'Misc.' Swimming:15/10 Social: Awkward/10 Powers -Shapeshifting/Impersonating (She’s rather okay at this, but it drains her incredibly quickly.) -Foxwind (Wind wisps that are razor sharp; has healing capabilities;can be used to deflect attacks) -Opposable tails (tail can split off into five; each tail can pick up heavy objects, strangle, or hit; tails will increase in strength and power with training; maximum of nine tails; at nine tails Kazeko’s true form will become stable enough for practical use.) -Illusionist (can cast amazing illusions; Kazeko’s clan specializes in this.) -Possession (can possess people and objects for some time; can talk through objects and scare the shit out of people; Kazeko is rather okay at this.) -A number of lives (Kazeko can die five times; with each death, she will lose a tail and become weaker.) - Feeding (can feed off of other people’s power; basically drain them slowly) -Transfer (can transfer energy into other people) -Soul stealing (If given the chance, Kazeko can suck the soul out of a person with a kiss. Her wind element allows her to do this easily, using it to simply blow the soul out of the host and into her. This gives her a lot of power, and moves her forward to gaining a tail depending on how many she extracts.) -Control over the fire and wind elements. (Kazeko says she specializes in wind, and knows little of fire other than brute force and fireballs.) Backstory Kazeko was born to a middle class clan of kitsune. Her mother and father both had Seven tails, and as she grew she was trained until she grew one tail, granting her two total. After doing so decided she wanted to leave her clan to find a home for herself. during her journey, she gained another tail for age and one due to her trials. Kazeko lived alone and stayed majorily in her fox form unless it was necessary to switch, which is why she feels more comfortable in that form. It’s noted she’s an excellent cook due to the fact that she had to make even the most disgusting things edible. She eventually wanted to find a home and settle, and should it have been among humans, she needed to know how to blend in. This is how she ended up at Yokai Academy. She gained her fifth tail aiding Aunri in saving her mother, Ahri. Category:Student